El mortifago que supo amar
by ByaraBlack13
Summary: Su deseo se habia cumplido antes de que en verdad lo deseara y se arrepentia...
1. Chapter 1

**El mortifago que supo amar**

_Cuando los deseos se hacer realidad._

Después de la muerte de Sirius, el feliz trío había dejado de serlo. Los Tres habían empezado a madurar de la manera más dura y con menos ratificaciones.

Nunca antes Hemione había tenido tantas ganas de regresar a su casa, aunque sonara egoísta, quería alejarse del mundo al cual ya no sentía que pertenecía; el mundo mágico ya no era la personificación de la felicidad y resultaba sumamente mas peligroso si se era amiga de Harry Potter. Claro que de no ser por las aventuras que vivió con sus dos mejores amigos ella seguiría siendo la misma niña come libros que no tenia más satisfacción que un reconocimiento de algún profesor; siempre dispuesta a seguir las reglas y ahora conocía perfectamente el significado de ellas como pautas que no se hicieron para todos.

Una risa irónica se escapo de sus labios tiernos y casi vírgenes (solo un búlgaro le había robado el primer contacto), al recordar que antes de su encuentro con los mortifagos su mayor preocupación era que quizás sus atributos eran mas grandes que los de sus compañeras (o antes muy pequeños).

-ves Harry, lo sabia, Hermione ha perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba y se ha vuelto aún mas loca. Ron logro que el moreno de ojos verdes saliera de sus pensamientos y riera un poco.

-oh, Ron! Cállate!. Hemione rió de nuevo al reconocer que su risa debió de haberse visto poco cuerda –solo estaba recordando algo.

-quisiera recordar algo de que reírme también. Casi susurro Harry y esto basto para que durante el resto del viaje a King Cross ninguno volviera a abrir la boca y se sumiera en sus propios pensamientos.

Después de llegar a la estación, Hermione se sorprendió al no ver a sus padres en primera fila para abrazarla. Claro que ninguno de los tres se quedo sin un calurosa bienvenida de los Weasley y unos cuantos miembros de la orden.

15 minutos y nada, Ginny comenzó a platicar con ella para distraerla de la espera que cada segundo la ponía mas nerviosa. 30 minutos, los tíos de Harry no quisieron esperar más y su amigo se despidió y ella continuo esperando. Y después de una hora solo la acompañaba la Sra. Weasley, Ginny y Ron. Los demás habían recibido un mensaje urgente de Dumbledore para un junta extraordinaria y urgente.

-¿porqué no les hablas por ese aparato de comunicación muggle, querida?

-ya lo intente llame a mi casa, a su celu... bueno el punto es que no contestan y ...

Hermione no dejaba de caminar de aquí allá y no entendía porque se sentía tan nerviosa. Aunque sus padres nunca se retrasaban, sabía perfectamente que los dos trabajaban tiempo completo y seguro llego un paciente tarde, el trafico de la cuidad era imposible, una visita inesperada. Todas esas razones para tranquilizarla pero ninguna lo lograba.

-Hermione!.

-Ron, no me grites...

-es que no me estabas poniendo atención a lo que te decía... Vas a ir a la madriguera con nosotros.

-pero en cuanto mis papas lleguen se van a preocupar.

-no linda, tranquila, al parecer se comunicaron con Arthur y nos pidieron que te fueras con nosotros y ellos te buscaran en la noche. La Sra. Weasley tenia un pedazo de pergamino en la mano y no podía evitar su nerviosismo.

-pasa algo Sra. Weasley?. La castaña no entendía que sus padres estuvieran ocupados, pero no poder pasar por ella en todo el día?.

-no, claro que no, vamos deben estar, les preparare una merienda exquisita. Las caras de intriga de los dos jóvenes Weasley cambiaron por una sonrisa y una media sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera Harry estaba ahí y en su cara había toda la tristeza que había estado guardando durante todos esos días. Dumbledore invitó al trío a que lo siguiera a la sala.

La bella joven de ojos avellana comenzó a ver todo como si se tratara de una película en cámara lenta. Harry le susurra algo al oído a Ron y este mas pálido que el talco mismo contiene las lagrimas, ella quiere gritar pero la voz no sale, sus suposiciones no son ciertas, no lo pueden ser. El anciano comienza a hablar pero no hace falta que lo diga, ella ya lo sabe.

-...lo siento mucho...la vida..., tu..., su muerte..., ...sola.

Sigue hablando pero ella no lo escucha, Harry y Ron la sostienen mientras ella se desploma hacia el piso. Con un movimiento el Director la coloca en un sillón y apenas lo toca su cuerpo deja de respirar y se empieza a convulsionar. El sabio anciano la toma entre sus brazos y desaparece con ella dejando a los otros dos jóvenes muertos en vida casi como ella.

En una recamara de muebles finos se encuentra un joven de casi 17 años, más pálido que de costumbre, con un gran dolor de cabeza pero con una culpa aun más grande. Si el no fuera un Malfoy estaría llorando desconsoladamente, pero lo era. En su garganta sentía algo atorado indescriptiblemente ya que hacia varios días que no comía.

-los mate... los mate. Repetía en su mente –y a ella también... Salió ahora en voz alta de la boca de Draco Malfoy.

Su deseo se había cumplido antes de que de verdad lo deseara y se arrepentía.

Cometarios porfavor...continuara


	2. Dulces Sueños

Dulces sueños.

Dos días antes de su regreso al colegio, Dumbledore hablo con los dos mejores amigos de la morena para que se enteraran que regresarían al colegio sin ella.

Le detectaron "_M_orsoff"; una enfermedad común en los hijos de muggles, al no tener por herencia la magia (que es controlada por los sentimientos), este padecimiento actuaba de manera letal. Se podía burdamente decir que era un suicidio. Fue atendida inmediatamente y gracias a eso la joven sobrevivió, pero con toda una vida por delante había decidido apagarse sin la mínima intención de despertar.

Estaba en un estado tan desconocido para sus amigos que no sabían ni siquiera como tratarla, hacia casi 3 meses que no decía una palabra; a ratos, abría los ojos pero con las pupilas fijas en la oscuridad; su cuerpo, peso muerto y aunque la habían mantenido bien alimentada su desmejora se veía a kilómetros.

Todos se ocupaban de ella, la visitaban varias veces al día a su habitación en la madriguera, le leían, platicaban y lloraban con ella.

-por supuesto que no!. Ron se levantó consternada ante la petición del director para Internar a Hermione en San Mungo.

-si Hermione no regresa con nosotros nos quedamos con ella hasta que se recupere. Dijo Harry que se paro a lado del pelirrojo.

-los entiendo, pero desconocemos cuando la Srta. Granger se recuperara y no permitiré que abandonen sus estudios.

-Hermione jamás se va a recuperar lejos de los que la queremos. Y tiernamente, el pelirrojo tomo la mano de la niña de sus sueños.

-Profesor por favor, no la queremos dejar sola. La mirada de Harry no pudo conmover mas al director que medito unos segundos.

-Tal vez tienen razón. Dijo al fin –no deben dejar de estudiar, y como dudo que los profesores quieran venir a impartirles clases aquí (en especial el profesor de pociones), Mahoma ira a la montaña o Hermione en este caso. Acaricio una mejilla de la morena y siguió –creo que uno de los mejores servicios escolares es la enfermería ¿cierto, Harry, ahí estará mas cerca de reincorporarse.

A la señora Weasley no le pareció mucho la idea de alejarse de su nueva hija, pero al final acepto, como todos, creyendo que seria la mejor manera de recuperarla.

Durante la cena de bienvenida, Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron interrogados sobre el paradero de su amiga. Los tres confiados en su pronto regreso, la excusaron con un supuesto permiso para terminar un supuesto proyecto de estudio que hiba a concursar en el extranjero, esta excusa la creería cualquiera que hubiera conocido la facilidad de Hermione para sobresalir en el colegio.

Pero alguien no solo por la curiosidad se preguntaba donde estaba la "sangre sucia por excelencia". Estaba preocupado, pensó que sus culpas se calmarían al verla feliz, disfrutando de la compañía del cara-rajada y el pepenador. No, ahora se sentía peor, estaba preocupado por el daño que le causo a su enemiga; y para que ocultarlo, estaba preocupado por ella.

-Pansy, ya viste que Granger no esta?. Ese fue el tono mas casual que pudo salir del rubio platinado, que temió que le descubrieran preocupado.

-...Y?.

-...no, ósea... digo que... (Malfoy a cerebro... procesando excusa...) el viejo ese les da muchas consideraciones y eso me enferma.

-cierto, voy a investigar donde esta y si es algo placentero exigiré igualdad!.

BINGO. Draco ahora encontraría a la Granger sin levantar sospechas.

Draco Malfoy era la prueba viviente de que no se puede tener todo en la vida, su sangre era limpia, heredaría un fortuna con la que jamás tendría que preocuparse por trabajar, tenia mas puntos en su "sexappeal" que ningún otro chico antes o ahora en Hogwarts hubiera siquiera soñado, muchos "amigos", inteligencia; claro que no era lo que se dice Feliz pero nunca tenia mayores problemas que "el niño que no se murió" y su séquito. Ahora era diferente, su vida giró.

Su padre estaba preso, su madre lloraba noche y día, había matado, tenia que volverlo a hacer y no quería, por su madre que no quería, y esa era la razón por la que cumpliría, por su madre. No huiría de su destino, era un cobarde pero nunca quiso lastimar a nadie de verdad, había madurado y ahora como su vida, el cambió también, valoraba todo lo que antes tenia, sobretodo la tranquilidad.

El primer día de clases y nada, Pansy se puso furiosa al enterarse que la Granger seria reconocida internacionalmente. Draco por supuesto no se creyó la "estúpida" excusa, "idea digna de Crabbe" pensó. Y de nuevo en ceros.

-olvídalo ya Draco, eso puede no ser tu culpa también. Trataba de convencerse el atractivo slytherin. Pero volvían su conciencia a atormentarlo. –que hago entonces, "Potter, ¿dónde esta la sangre sucia?", aún si omitiera el insulto me beso con Hagrid si me lo dice...vamos, piensa Malfoy...

-Ron entiende, no podemos ir cada cinco minutos... además eso no la mejorara mas rápido y la pone en peligro de ser descubierta.

-prefiero estar viéndola dormida que pensando todo el día en ella y sentir que no hago nada para ayudarla Harry.

Draco estuvo a punto de estrellarse con los gryffindors cuando dieron vuelta en el siguiente pasillo de tan cerca que los venia siguiendo. ¿Hablarían de lo quien el creía que hablaban?. Nunca le fallaba su habilidad para escuchar conversaciones ajenas y esperó que esta no fuera la excepción.

-entonces no esta muy lejos... está aquí. Y si alguien lo contara nadie le creería, Draco Malfoy sonrío sinceramente.

Si un lugar era bueno para esconder cosas ese era Hogwarts. Existían millones de lugares para esconderla. Descartando los lugares polvorosos y pequeños, le quedaron los lugares secretos (ahí nunca la encontraría) quedaban los comunes: una habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, la cabaña del guardabosques y la enfermería.

Draco estuvo pendiente de cual de estos lugares visitaron durante ese día Weasley o Potter y los predecibles "heroinos" visitaron dos veces el pasillo rumbo a la enfermería ese día.

-ya sabes en donde esta, ... ¿ahora qué?. El slytherin mas orgulloso del colegio cayo en cuenta de su situación, no sabia para que la buscaba si no la quería encontrar. Ahora no sabia que hacer, si estaba en la enfermería no estaba del todo bien, porque no simplemente lo olvidaba y seguía con su vida.

Esa noche Draco Malfoy, soñó con una niña castaña de preciosos ojos miel que escurrían en lagrimas y no estaba sola, dos cuerpos inertes la acompañaban, eran dos muggles inocentes al igual que ella, victimas de un capricho. El niño caprichoso también se encontraba ahí, se estaba riendo de la desgracia de esa familia. Esa risa sonaba exactamente igual a la que usaba Lucuis Malfoy cuando se burlaba de su hijo, el victimario de no mas de 17 años se reía como su padre y actuaba como el y asesinó como el...

-NO!... no soy el. Draco se levantó gritando , sudando frío y con el corazón a mil por hora.

Poco a poco fue recuperando a normalidad de su respiración. Estaba decidido, visitaría a la castaña, tenía que hacer algo para reparar el daño causado si quería seguir viviendo su mísera vida lejos del recuerdo de ella atormentándolo.

Cuando todo el castillo recibió la tranquilidad de la noche después de un día de aprendizaje. Un joven de cuyos ojos grises emanaba todo el misterio de la ocasion, se preparaba para un pequeño paseo nocturno.

Solo tomo el dije que su madre le colocaba en el cuello cuando niño y que ahora conocía su verdadero uso. Era un Rubí en forma de gota de sangre llamado "_Biliatis_". Era un rubí hueco del tamaño de un pétalo de margarita; lo destapo y en el hueco coloco una gota de su sangre. Era un conjuro de invisibilidad.

Camino por los pasillos sin ser molestado hasta su destino, entro con cuidado y solo la cama del fondo estaba cubierta por un biombo que no permitía las miradas curiosas hacia el ocupante de esa cama. Se acerco temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar, si estaba despierta se iría y no volvería a atormentarse con más culpas.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, sus párpados caían cuidadosamente uno sobre otro al igual que sus labios. A la distancia a la que estaba (enfrente de la cama) no se podía distinguir el movimiento de su nariz para respirar, y estaba muy pero muy pálida, y el sabia de palidez, parecía muerta. Se asusto a si mismo, dio un paso hacia atrás tan repentino que casi tira el biombo completo.

-Imbécil. Se regaño a si mismo mentalmente. –no pueden tener a un muerta aquí, y río al recordar un cuento muggle acerca de siete enanos y una mujer dormida en una caja de cristal.

Se acerco lentamente aún dudando en el estado vital de la chica. Coloco el dorso de su mano debajo de la nariz de ella. Sintió su débil respirar u suspiro aliviado.

-así que estas viva Granger, dijo en casi un susurro. Nada seguía dormida. –Hey, despierta... La movió un poco por su hombro y siguió sin despertar.

Algo no estaba bien, busco sobre la mesa de noche y había varias botellitas. Revitalizadores, Estimulantes de respiración, cardiacos y anímicos.

-entonces tienes problemas para despertar, eh?. El peso de la culpa de nuevo sobre el -Eso esta muy mal sabes, hay muy pocas sangres sucias tan sucias como tu.

¿Qué demonios te pasa?. Le recrimino su razón, ni siquiera así la puedes dejar en paz.

-Yo soy el que debería estar así... Mi vida vale menos... Perdóname... y no le digas a nadie que te pedí perdón ¿entendido?. Acerco su mano a su rostro y se detuvo a escasos milímetros de acariciarla. -En verdad te pido perdón... yo no quería... Retiro su mano; sus ojos se cristalizaron, elimino el agua de sal de sus ojos con un solo movimiento y se reincorporo enojado ante su debilidad.

-Debe ser muy aburrido estar así, no seas tonta y regresa, la peor lastima es la que se tiene uno mismo porque implica que los demás te la tengan al doble... lo tienes todo para ser feliz ... ¿y lo dejas así de fácil?

-... tu destino no te persigue estúpida... se quedo en silencio ante una nueva amenaza de agua en sus ojos grises, profundos pero no oscuros, tristes pero no sin esperanza.

Y las siguientes palabras salieron de con una voz tierna de la que él no se sabia dueño

- Tus dulces pensamientos no te pueden permitir no amar, mejor amar y perder que nunca haber amado, inténtalo pequeña patética.


	3. La suerte de Malfoy

La suerte de Malfoy

Nadie pudo ver tan extraña escena (Draco siempre fue invisible y la habitación estuvo vacía) el Slytherin salió lo mas rápido que pudo preguntándose que demonios hacia perdiendo el tiempo hablando sin querer ser escuchado. La verdad era que había salido huyendo, asustado... muy asustado...

Después de todo su sermón a Hermione sus dos ojos color miel había soltado lagrimas y "eso" era para asustar a cualquiera que se creía hablando a algo insensible y si ese era Draco Malfoy y "eso" Hermione Granger era para causar un infarto.

... En un profundo sueño retumbo la palabra "amor". Ella conocía el amor, amaba a sus padres y llevaba cinco años amando a la amistad de sus mejores amigos pero siempre había soñado con el otro amor; hacia casi tres meses que soñaba, a veces soñaba cosas sin sentido, veía muchas imágenes pero una se repetía y repetía.

Soñaba un beso que la hacia sonreír. Un beso que no tenia aun un dueño especifico. Algunas veces era regalo de un joven de ojos verde esmeralda, otras podía casi tocar su pelo rojo y el ultimo y mas repetitivo era sobre una piel fría pero a la vez muy suave y de olor fino. Sentía los fríos dedos de el sobre sus labios casi como si estuviera despierta.

Hermione no sabia que esos dedos sobre sus labios no habían sido producto de su imaginación. Era la segunda visita nocturna del rubio y después de observarla en silencio durante mucho tiempo (no se arriesgaría a hablar de nuevo), erlla sonrío. Eso fue suficiente para calmar su alma y su teoría de que lo de la noche anterior había sido solo un movimiento involuntario del estado de la castaña y que su honra estaba a salvo.

Era tan raro y a la vez encantador ver una sonrisa en un rostro tan inexpresivo, no, frío era la palabra. Acerco su mano y sintió lo equivocado que estaba al pensarla fría, eran tibios, tibios como su piel nunca había sentido unos. Hermione se sonrojo y la sonrisa se pronuncio y ahora era un expresión de toda la cara. De nuevo nuestro atractivo Slytherin casi sufre un colapso nervioso y corrió... voló hasta su cuarto.

-me... sintió. Apenas pudo pronunciar recuperando la reparación. Ahora si no quedó ninguna duda. - tan, tan dormida no esta.

Hermione no recibió más visitas del rubio hasta 4 noches después, no es que quisiera verla de nuevo, solo quería confirmar que no supiera quien la visitaba. Tomo como siempre la precaución de la invisibilidad y llego a su destino.

-hey.. Granger ... Imbesil, si no quieres que sepa que eres tu no la llames así, pensó para si mismo. –mmm... Hermione ... sabes quien soy?

Nada, no movió los labios o los ojos o la mano, nada. Eso era buena señal, no estaba tan conciente. Se acerco mas y paso su mano por su cara tratando que la siguiera, ella forzó un poco los ojos cuando la acerco a su nariz. Lo hizo de nuevo para comprobar y ahora movió un dedo, eso significaba que el olfato estaba totalmente despierto. Trato de recordar cuales era el otros momentos en que la había echo reaccionar.

-Cuando la toque (uno), pensó. –cuando la regañe, lentamente se acerco a su oído y con su boca casi sobre el lóbulo de ella susurro –Hermione... despierta.

Acto seguido, se escucharon pasos, Draco se sobresalto y tiro algo de la mesa de noche, lo que apresuro los pasos, se retiro lo mas que pudo y se pego a la cortina, (si salía en ese momento parecería que la cortina volaba, lo que haría que el intruso lo obligara a rebelarse o lo hechizara y luego... lo obligara a rebelarse y todo lo Malfoy que le quedaba quedaría perdido), solo pudo esperar en silencio sepulcral e inmóvil.

La cortina se abrió rápidamente en busca de algo o de alguien, que hubiera encontrado si Draco no fuera invisible y estuviera agazapado en la cortina, casi temblando.

Era el ultimo varón de los Weasley, al Slytherin le dieron ganas de salir y golpearlo por haberlo asustado de esa manera, pero esa no era opción, tendría que responder demasiadas preguntas si hacia eso.

-Hola princesa, comenzó a hablar Ron. Que clase de cursilería es esa, pensó Draco "princesa". -como sigues, el pelirrojo se acerco mas y se sentó donde minutos antes estaba el ojigris.

-... Ron... Ron... eres tu?. Si el no había dicho eso y si Weasley no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para hablarse a el mismo por su nombre esa voz era de...

-Hermione! Merlín. Y el pelirrojo rápidamente (mas rápidamente de lo que Draco hubiera querido) tomo la mano de su amiga entre las suyas y la beso. –como estas?

-...que pasó ... donde estoy...?. Débilmente Hermione pronunciaba las palabras y comenzaba a intentar levantarse. –escuche que me decías que me levantara... El ojigris se quedo aún mas tieso.

-yo?... Herm, tranquila quieres, voy por alguien para que te revise... La castaña solo asintió. Ron se puso en marcha; Draco tenía solo una oportunidad de salir cuando quitara la cortina para pasar y así que Hermione no lo notara. Paso muy pegado a la cama para no tocar la cortina.

-Ron!... El pelirrojo se detuvo antes de pasar por la cortina y volteo, Draco contuvo la respiración entre los dos jóvenes mientras Hermione aspiraba. –hueles muy bien...mmm..Ron puso cara extrañada y el nudo en la garganta del rubio casi lo ahoga... gracias por estar conmigo. Y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta que para Draco significaba mucho pero a Ron solo lo hizo sonrojar y ponerse muy feliz.

Nadie podría imaginar todas las maldiciones que el cerebro de Malfoy creaba por segundo, -si que era un Malfoy con suerte, Termino irónicamente.

Lamento la tardanza, que fue mi cumpleaños y me gusta mucho festejarme, soy egocéntrica y lo acepto por eso precisamente les pido muchos reviews... comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, que cambie algo (en ese caso omítanselo, esta es "MI" historia y cuando quieran cambiar algo hagan su propia historia). Saludos y tratare de actualizar pronto.

I love México, bye


	4. Comadreja Mentirosa

Comadreja Mentirosa

Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar. Aunque nadie sabia de la muerte de sus padres o de su crisis, todo lo que antes la hacia feliz no cubría el gran vacío que dejo la muerte de sus padres. Lo único que la hacia sonreír era su novio.

Nunca pensó que decidirse a salir con Ron resultara tan fácil y cómodo, era como ser amigos pero ahora nunca discutían y pasaban tiempo sin Harry.

La relación de la Gryffindor con el colegio mejoro conforme se fue reincorporando a sus clases y sus compañeros olvidaron seguir preguntando sobre su proyecto en el extranjero, aún así pasaba ratos en los que no podía evitar a su mente y los recuerdos de sus padres la hundían en la melancolía.

En uno de esos momentos durante la clase de Aritmancia no se percato que la profesora estaba formando parejas para un investigación, y que seguramente no le agradaría la suya.

PLAP! Una bola de papel mojado directo a la frente.

-hahahaha, que buenos reflejos Granger.

-piérdete Malfoy. Dijo Hermione, limpiándose la frente y actuando como si no estuviera ardiendo en furia y le pareciera sumamente aburrido tener que discutir con él. La nueva Hermione había decidido que las cosas vanas como "Draco Malfoy"

ya no la afectarían y este momento era la prueba de fuego.

-el viaje al extranjero te dejo tarada, llevo horas hablándote.

-que curioso, yo llevo 5 años tratando de ignorarte.

-buena esa...mira... como pareces no haber escuchado ni media palabra de lo que nuestra amable profesora dijo, te lo repetiré una sola vez, lento para que ahora si lo entiendas. Aspiro Profundo, se sentó en una banca a lado de Hermione y cruzo los brazos con su habitual mirada de superioridad. –muy a mi pesar, nos asignaron esta investigación para entregarla al final de la clase... "_Asintotas Gypsies_", voy por unos libros a la biblioteca y tu... no se... mmm.. busca pergamino y tinta.

-Haha, vamos los dos, no creo que traigas nada útil.

Las discusiones de las siguientes dos horas con el Slytherin dejaron de tan mal humor a Hermione que tuvo la primera discusión con su novio, cuando intento besarla frente a Harry, cosa que había sucedido antes, pero la chica simplemente no tenia ganas de aguantar a Ron en ese momento.

La chica paso toda la tarde sola en la biblioteca, bueno ella creía que estaba sola pero un joven rubio platinado muy atractivo la seguía cada vez que se separaba de su noviecito. Draco si que la había pasado mal desde hacía dos meses, no porque la castaña tuviera una relación amorosa con la comadreja pobre, eso no tenia nada que ver. Era su estado de animo, se sentía irritado, quizás el clima frío, o que ya no soportaba a sus amigos de Slytherin.

Comenzó desquitándose con quien "estorbara", después se ocupo de tiempo completo a la misión que le fue encomendada por su Señor Oscuro pero para poderla cumplir bien tenia que velar por la seguridad de su "orgullo Malfoy". Tenía que limpiar por completo el rastro de sus visitas a la Gryffindor.

Desde su ultima visita nocturna, en la que Hermione despertó, tomó muchas precauciones, su loción se tomó unas largas vacaciones y usaba una que le regalo su madre, aunque no le agradaba tanto como la otra, seguía oliendo delicioso. También se cuido de nunca estar cerca de ella.

Eso fue hasta antes de encontrarse casualmente con la parejita del año atrás de un árbol.

-me pasa algo muy extraño cuando cierro los ojos y oigo tu voz. Draco no era visible para los dos jóvenes así que en lugar de hacer que los puntos de Gryffindor bajaran, decidió escuchar que mas decía la sangre sucia.

-por que, princesa?

-hahaha, perdón, es que todavía no me acostumbro a que me llames así. Mintió descaradamente Hermione, la verdad era que le parecía demasiado cursi que la llamara así. –bueno...lo que pasa es que me tuve muchos sueños cuando estabe mal... y ...casi ninguno fue bonito, pero hubo uno en particular que fue muy real... me regañabas sobre la lastima que me tengo.

-... yo no creo que te tengas lastima...

-Ron... solo escucha, si?... el punto es que hablaste del amor... puedes repetir lo que me dijiste?

-Herm, dije muchas cosas, nunca te dejaba sola.

Por supuesto que no puede repetirlo, nunca lo dijo, pensó Draco, además claro que la dejaba sola, comadreja mentirosa.

-Solo quería escucharlo otra vez, recuerdo la esencia pero tenia muchos sentimientos dentro.

-eso es porque tengo muchos sentimientos hacía ti dentro de mi.

Draco no se quedo a presenciar la siguiente escena, pero decidió hacer justicia. La sangre sucia estaba con Weasley por algo que él no era. Tenía que desenmascarar a Weasley, que los dos sufrieran con lo duro y cruel del amor y así todo volvería a la normalidad. La Granger y Wealey lo odiaría mucho más, se odiarían mutuamente y el continuaría con sus asuntos de mortifago sin más contratiempos.

Por eso el atractivo rubio se encontraba esperando desde un rincón de la biblioteca, la primera parte de su plan comenzaría con una serie de pruebas para la sangre sucia... pero ella no lo sabia, se creía sola... despejando su mente de un mal día y un mal novio.


End file.
